elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagoth Ur (Character)
Dagoth Ur, who Vivec would later come to call The SharmatSithis, was a powerful Chimer lord and Lord High Councillor to House Dagoth, and is the main antagonist of . History Voryn Dagoth was born into the great house Dagoth. Accounts of his early life are few but it is known that he did later in life become the Lord High Councillor of the house. After the defeat of the Nords at the Battle of Red Mountain, the Chimer and Dwemer formed an alliance known as the First Council formed by Indoril Nerevar and Dumac the king of the Dwemer in Morrowind. The First Counsel lasted for centuries''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras'' until Voryn through unknown means claimed to have discovered that the Tonal Architect, Kagrenac had found the Heart of Lorkhan and that the Dwemer would use the power of the heart to create a giant Golem known as the Numidium to use against the Chimer.Nerevar at Red Mountain Voryn along with Nerevar, Vivec, Nerevar's wife Almalexia and Sotha Sil were the only ones before Kagrenac to learn about the heart. The Daedric Prince, Azura later confirmed Voryn's claims and Nerevar declared war on the Dwemer culminating in the race's disappearance at Red Mountain. Nerevar's death After the defeat of the Dwemer the artifacts Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard fell into the hands of Nerevar who had to decide what to do with the tools. Voryn urged the destruction of the tools while Nerevar convened with the Tribunal and Azura. When Nerevar and the Tribunal returned to lock away the tools, Voryn refused to give them up saying that he was entrusted to keep them for safety.The Battle of Red Mountain Unknown to Nerevar and the Tribunal, Voryn had experimented on the tools and the heart and had managed to steal its divine energy.Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur Voryn now called himself Dagoth Ur from that point on, though other sources claim that Nerevar coined the name. Nerevar and the Tribunal's guards fought and drove off Dagoth Ur who was thought to have died. Nerevar was said to have died from his injuries fighting Dagoth Ur. The Tribunal took possession of the tools and after some time Sotha Sil managed to find a way to become gods by using the tools. The Tribunal travelled to Red Mountain and used Kagrenac's tools on the Heart of Lorkhan thus becoming gods. Before hand Nerevar made the Tribunal swear an oath that they would never use the tools and in anger Azura appeared, turning the Chimer into the Dunmer and Prophesying that Nerevar would be incarnated and curse them for their deeds. Dagoth Ur managed to maintain a connection to the heart through unknown means and managed to stay alive and immortal, although temporarily bodiless and presumed to be dead by most. The Birth of Dagoth Ur In 2E 882 The Tribunal journeyed to Red Mountain to renew their god-like powers but by that time Dagoth Ur and his house had been reborn in new bodies that more than matched the Tribunals power. Unable to enter the Red Mountain to renew their powers, the Tribunal grew more weak while Dagoth Ur grew more powerful as a result. During this time Almalexia and Sotha Sil, in a vain attempt to regain their powers lost Sunder and Keening to Dagoth Odros and Dagoth Vemyn only surviving after Vivec saved them.Dialogue with Vivec Dagoth Ur began to spread the Blight and Corprus by ashstorms from Red MountainEvents of and began a complex plan to conquer Morrowind and all of Tamriel with the second Numidium, Akulakhan.His main goals were to: *establish a theocracy in Morrowind based on the new-born god Akulakhan. *Establish the ancient heirs of House Dagoth as the god-priests of Akulakhan, and the Sixth House of Dagoth Ur as the dominant political power in Morrowind. *Through charismatic conversion, unite the Dunmer under the guidance of Dagoth Ur to battle against the foreign animals who hold Morrowind in subjection. *Expose the false worship of the Tribunal and destroy the ecclesiastical authority and political power of the Temple. *Extirpate all remaining individuals of inferior and mongrel races from Morrowind. *Reclaim ancient territories stolen by Skyrim and Argonia *Drive the Empire from Morrowind. *Extend the worship of Akulakhan to all nations of Tamriel through subversion and conquest. The Tribunal's decline Dagoth Ur's first phase of his master plan was to Secure Red Mountain against Tribunal intruders and deny the Tribunal's access to the Heart, weakening the Temple and the three tribunes while claiming the land of Red Mountain for the creation of Akulakhan. A large part of the plan was to keep the construction of Akulakhan a secret from the Temple and Tribunes. The second phase was to create passive servants in ever-widening areas around the Red Mountain by sending compulsions couched in dream imagery to weak willed subjects in their sleep. The third phase of the plan was to establish a large operational base at Kogoruhn for further operations in the ashland region. The fourth phase of the plan was to create smaller bases near small port settlements and in lower-class waterfront locations in Vivec. The fifth phase of the plan was to infiltrate and subvert smuggling operations. The sixth phase of the plan was to recruit willing servants from disaffected populations, including the underworld, the poor and anti-Imperials. The seventh phase was to expand from smaller bases to larger towns and settlements, and recruit and indoctrinate citizens made susceptible by dream sendings. The eighth phase of the plan was to occupy abandoned towers and ruins, and train cultists as raiders and troops. The ninth phase of the plan was to identify, discredit, and decimate possible sources of political resistance. The tenth phase of the plan was to use assassination and terror to weaken, distract, and disrupt the Legions and the Imperial bureaucracy, along with their House Hlaalu supporters. The eleventh phase of the plan was to inspire uprisings of the native poor against the foreign, rich and those in power. The final phase of the plan was to summon Sleepers and Dreamers to Dagoth Ur to work on Akulakhan. The Tribunal could never defeat Dagoth Ur due to two things. The first was that every time the Tribunes would invade Red Mountain and kill Dagoth Ur, the power of the Heart of Lorkhan would always revive him. The second reason was that the Tribunal had to maintain the Ghostfence to keep Dagoth Ur's minions from invading Morrowind. The Nerevarine Prophecy In 3E 427 a prisoner matching the description of the Nerevarine was sent to the island of Vvardenfell by Uriel Septim VII and after it was revealed in the Cavern of the Incarnate that this person was Nerevar reincarnated, he/she obtained Wraithguard, recovered the other tools of Kagrenac and met with Dagoth Ur in Red Mountain. There they severed the Heart of Lorkhan from the mortal plane by using the tools on it, and without the heart to sustain them Dagoth Ur and his Ash Vampire brothers all died and Akulakhan was destroyed. By doing this the Nerevarine ended the Blight and Corprus and the threat of House Dagoth and also making the Tribunal mortal. Powers Dagoth Ur could send messages in dreams and was able to make people serve him. He was a powerful mage in combat as his spells do quite some damage to the player. He is unable to be killed without destroying the Heart of Lorkhan. His claws could deal much damage.Gameplay in It was also said that he could speak through the bodies of his minions. Personality Dagoth Ur maintained the honorable ceremonies notable to his house as he allowed the Nerevarine to take the first hit when they battled.Dialogue with Dagoth Ur When asked by the Nerevarine on how he justified his crimes he said that he accepted the responsibility of leadership and that Morrowind could not be liberated from the empire without bloodshed and that he viewed his actions as just and noble. It was said that Dagoth Ur had adopted the views and motivations of the Tonal Architect Kagrenac. Note on name usage In , a simple map of the continent of Tamriel is shown, including the island of Vvardenfell. The center of this island is a volcano which is referred to only as Dagoth Ur. However, in , the volcano is referred to by its inhabitants almost exclusively as Red Mountain. This appears to be a continuity error on the part of Bethesda, once they decided upon the back story for Morrowind. Within the context of the game, this discrepancy is explained by the fact that Dagoth Ur resides inside of Red Mountain for most of his life. Thus, in local legend the mountain takes on his identity, and is sometimes referred to incorrectly by this name. It is commonly accepted that the name Dagoth Ur should properly be used only to refer to the person, and the volcano should be referred to only as Red Mountain. Morrowind dialogue Appearances * * pl:Dagoth Ur (postać) ru:Дагот Ур (персонаж) uk:Дагот Ур (персонаж) Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Lore: Chimer Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Morrowind: Dunmer Category:Councilors